Tyrant
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: On the day Kandachi came to the Genjutsu Tree village with his men to take it over, Sukune stood up to the evil ninja. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


**Tyrant**

* * *

_Italics _are character thoughts.

* * *

_Need to get there fast! _Sukune ran towards the direction he heard screams from. As he neared, he slowed down and saw three figures wearing flak jackets and an ever thickening mist. _Genjutsu. _The man reached into his pocket and pulled out three chili pepper bombs held in between his fingers. He quickly threw them between the figures and the nearby tied up villagers.

The red mist burst from the balls, dispelling the genjutsu cast on the villagers.

Sukune came to a halt, the mist dispersed. His brown hair hung halfway down his neck and was combed back, his eyebrows and eyes matched his hair color, his shirt was purple with tan edges, and his undershirt was also colored tan. His pants were blue.

The villagers turned their attention to the new arrival, and cheered.

The leader of the three men turned his attention to the man. His black hair stuck out in spikes, a black facial marking covered the upper right part of his face, his black eyebrows lowered as his eyes narrowed, and his eyes were black as the evil in his heart. He wore the standard gray Hidden Rain flak jacket with neck guards but no other features, the lower part of his arms were wrapped in bandages, and his pants were black.

"Our village has been protected by illusions and we have lived in harmony with illusions." Sukune pulled out more chili pepper bombs. "We discovered a way to get out of illusions using these red balls made from chili peppers. Don't worry everyone! I, Sukune, promise to protect you!"

The flak jacket wearing leader eyed the man with a look of annoyance on his face.

"You guys!" Sukune reached for his scythe, pulled it from his belt, and did a quick twirl movement with it. "Get out of our village!"

"It would be smarter to help me." The leader walked a few steps closer to Sukune.

"The illusions made by the trees are blessings from the gods to protect our village! They are not for your protection!" Sukune raised his scythe in front of himself.

"He's right! Get out! Get out!" one villager stood up to shout louder.

One of the flak jacket wearing men raised his staff and struck the man several times with brute force.

The man fell down as incredible pain shot all over his body.

The leader bit his thumb, and planted the hand on the ground. Summoning seal lines spread everywhere. "Summon!"

Sukune shielded his eyes as a great amount of smoke blew away from the center of the summoning lines.

Moments later, two orange tendrils shot out from the center and struck Sukune with great force.

Sukune flew through the air and struck the ground. He rolled several times before coming to a stop. He staggered back up as he saw what struck him as a silhouette in the smoke. "What?"

"Starting now I, Kandachi, will rule this village." The leader stood between his bodyguards. "The women and children are hostages! If any word about us leaks out of the village, consider the hostages dead!"

"Don't kid yourself!" Sukune stood up on his feet fully, his scythe still in his hand. _Lost the chili pepper bombs I had, that was the last of them. "_As if we'd let you have your way with us!"

A tendril lashed out and struck Sukune again.

_What is attacking me?! _Sukune flew into the side of a building, grunting in pain as he bounced off of it. "This is nothing." Sukune quickly stood back up to his feet before he was slammed into the same building wall, again and again. He slumped down to his knees and fell face first onto the ground.

The tendrils continued their lashing of the man.

"Defying me is useless. Anyone who stands up to a ninja and is not a ninja himself is doomed to die!" Kandachi smiled with glee as he watched his helpless victim get beaten to a pulp.

"Stop! Don't fight anymore!" the villagers watched as Sukune stirred.

Sukune stood up to his knees, one hand providing balance while the other held the scythe, the back of his shirt was torn. He staggered to his feet in great agony. "This village." Sukune ignored the protests of the villagers for him to stop. "Does not belong to you!"

"Kill." Kandachi commanded his summon.

Four tendrils lashed out. Three smashed Sukune onto the building side before the fourth pierced his chest, shredding his heart.

The villagers screamed in terror as they witnessed the death of their hero in front of their eyes.


End file.
